6236 Black Pearl
6236 Black Pearl is a new LEGO Pirates of the Caribean set releasing in December. It is based on Dead Man's Chest. It is around 1,716 pieces. There is 8 minifigures. It has both the Black Pearl and the Kraken Description Similar to 6234 Flying Dutchman, there is two decks. The bottom deck includes 12 cannons, a prison cell, and a barrel full of rum. The anchor can be lifted, and a newly made chart piece sits on a desk. The upper deck includes a box of cannonballs. The captain's cabin includes Jack's hat on a table next to a map. The sails and mast are both accurate. The bottom of the ship is made so the Black Pearl can actually float. The kraken is made from many "spongy" looking pieces and smooth pieces. The kraken has 8 tentacles all using many technic pieces. The kraken's mouth has around 30 teeth in the large circle, and a motorized mechanism can vaccum minifigures up, then the switch can be turned, and it can burp it out. Minifigures The Jack Sparrow minifigure is the same as how he was in 6237 Port Royale, having the attachable and unattachable hat. He has a sword, and a compass. Will Turner is the same as the other sets, but his facial expression is different this time, one side being scared, and the other side being happy. His weapon is a sword again. Elizabeth Swann's minifigure has the same facial expression as in Isle De Muerta. Her hairpiece is the same as Governor Weatherby Swann's, but the hair color is sand tan instead of brown, and and the markings on the hat are not there. Her weapon is a sword. Pintel's minifigure is the same as the game, except he has a scabbard. His weapon is a gun. Ragetti's minifigure's hairpiece is the same as Ron Weasley's except sand tan. His two expressions are a happy side while he has his eye and the sad side without his eye. His accesories are a sword and a special wooden eyepiece. Jomashee Gibb's minifigure is exactly the same as his appearance in London Escape. His weapon this time is a hammer. Cotton's minifigure is exclusive to this set. He is almost exactly like his game appearance, but there is some differences. He has only one expression, and it is a happy face. He has a special piece the stretches to his shoulder and has a stud on top so Cotton's parrot can go on his shoulder. He has no weapon. Marty's minifigure is exactly like his game appearance. The only difference is he has a more detailed face. His weapon is a gun. Poster The poster of this set shows a side view of the Black Pearl. At the top of the ship, Jack Sparrow is firering a gun at the kraken.will turner is steering the ship. Elizabeth is below Will, looking at him admirably and is at the middle of the ship. Marty, Cotton , Ragetti and Pintel are running scared all around the ship and Gibbs is trying to give orders for jack.The cannon is out of the door and launching some cannonballs. Category:Pirates of the Caribean Category:Custom Sets